


Jealousy

by Mentlegen



Series: Scoutcentric [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentlegen/pseuds/Mentlegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Scout sees Spy and Sniper allegedly "flirting" and becomes, well, jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

I'm not one for bein' the real jealous type, but when I'm really inta someone, I tend to get—ah fuck it yeah, I get real jealous real easily! It's not somethin' I'm real proud of, 'cause jealousy can get people inta big trouble. Ever since my balls dropped, somethin' just got to me every time I liked someone a helluva lot. It sucks.

And that's how I feel right now as I stand two showers away from MY Sniper. Whose bein' flirted with by our faggot of a Spy. Only I'M allowed to stare at the wombat's junk for that long! Here's how I know that they're flirtin'—Spy's French and French people flirt a lot... plus he's a fag.

Now you might be thinkin' to yaself but Scout, you like dick just as much as a fag and you're callin' otha people fags, what the fuck man! and I would answer with a huge fuck you! I ain't a fag, I just like Sniper's dick. So anyways, Spy's frenchin' it up over there and my Sniper's goin' along with it like it's nothin'! I mean come on–ya taken by my fine ass, there's no need for anyone else when I'm around.

When everyone's done showerin', I see them towelin' off together too. Un-freakin'-believable. You would think my guy would be all over my sexy ass naked bod but NO! He's with that fuckin' frog-eatin' bastard laughin' like it ain't shit as he changes.

Finally, finally that fag leaves and I stomp over to Sniper with all the strength I got in my legs. I poke him in the chest and go, "Yo what the shit, man! What's with you bein' all over that French faggot, and don't act like you dunno what I'm talkin' about—I saw ya!"

Sniper looks at me real long and steady-like for a while until he smiles—he fuckin' smiles! Now, I don't see anythin' that's funny in this sitchiation cuz at this point he's chucklin' a bit and I can feel the red on my face cuz it's gettin' pretty hot—but it ain't like I'm embarrassed or nothin'. I poke him again and ask him what's so funny and he's got the balls to ask, "Are ye' jealous?"

I choked him… well, in my head I did. I'd never really choke the guy, the sex is too damn good. Speakin' of sex, after all this pent up anger and my man standin' in front of me with his hair slicked back from the water, it kinda made me hard.

Which is when I remembered I still wasn't wearin' any clothes.

Apparently Sniper saw this and then he gave me the grin. The grin is when he finds out somethin' about me that he knows he shouldn' bring up… like this one time where I was in his camper by myself jerkin' off into one of his socks—HEY! Don't make me bring up shit like that! 

So I start backin' up real slow like but I can already tell that he's got me cornered and damn do I think that's hot as hell. I nearly sprint to my locker to get my clothes but he's there behind me squeezin' my ass and whisperin' dirty shit in my ear and I just get harder. But then I get to thinkin'—what if someone comes in and they see us? Damn, I do NOT want that shit held over my head.

"Campervan. Now." I pant. Wait, when did I start pantin'? As soon as I get my pants over my ass, he lifts me over his shoulder like I'm some sort of hostage chick and strides right through the base and out the back door. Of course I'm screamin' and yellin' at the koala to let me down but I don't mean it a'course, it's all for show so I don't get called a faggot like that fuckin' Frenchie. Speakin' of Frenchie, we pass him on the way out and I give him my signature shit-eatin' grin as if to say he's mine chucklenuts!

I feel like I'm in a movie when Sniper kicks the door open and lit'raly chucks me on the bed. He's on toppa me in a sec after he bolts the door. He looks like a really big cat, the way he's crawlin' up to my face and finally kisses me really hard… almost as hard as I am. And he's hard too 'cause I can feel his dick grindin' on my thigh. Damn, it's hot in here so I take off my pants while the wombat's takin' off his clothes like they're on fiyah or somethin'. He's only got 'is wife beater on when I fuckin' pounce on top of 'em as he's fumblin' through his drawer for the lube and I do my best to tease 'em so he looks like more of an idiot than he does right now. 

I feel like it takes foreva for him to get the cap off but he does and now he's wipin' it all over his dick and I can't fuckin' wait.

Yeah, I bottom, what's it to ya!

I scramble onto his lap again when he's ready and I feel the slippery tip of his dick on my asshole and I lower myself down on it and ho-ly shit does it feel good. I look down at Sniper to see the dingo's mouth wide open and his eyebrows hidin' in his hairline—damn he's neva looked sexier than when we first start fuckin'.

So I start movin', right, and I can't help it if I'm a screamer—it's what the 'van's for! All I can hear is the sound of me ridin' his dick and the (manly) noises I'm makin'—with the occasional moan from Cockadile Dundee over here who's always quiet as hell. I'm goin' faster and faster and we're sweatin' and breathin' heavy and moanin' and I start feelin' that familiar heat in the pit of my stomach tellin' me that I'm about to blow my load so I go even faster. I can feel Snipes gettin' close too 'cause he's holdin' my hips real tight and gruntin' more than usual.

Then he touches my dick.

I'm seein' fuckin' stars as I come all over his hairy-ass chest and I feel his spunk shoot inside me and don't judge me but I fuckin' love it. We stay like that for a lil cuz I don't feel like tryna shit out this guy's sperm just yet but then I'm like fuck it and just lay down on 'em. I'm not one for cuddlin' after sex but there's somethin' about this lanky sonuvabitch that makes me wanna. I feel his giant hand playin' with my hair and I almost swat it away but damn it feels so nice that I just knock out like a fuckin' sissy.

But before I pass out, I swear I could hear Snipes mumble, "I love ye'," but maybe it was just in my sick-as-fuck dreams.


End file.
